Ultimate Zone
by Mato-san
Summary: [Three-Shoot!] —"Membayangkan ketika Ketua OSIS mereka berada di atas panggung sambil berduet dengan seorang anak berandal sekelas kau. Aku harus menggali liang kuburku sesegera mungkin." / Warn! Duo!PrussUK slight USUK and RussPruss, AU!Gakuen. More inside. Mind to Read and Review? :9
1. 1 of 3

Arthur bergumam pelan sambil meraih _bass _bercorak Union Jack miliknya. Terjepit di antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya sebuah plektrum berwarna hijau. "Jadi, kau berniat untuk bernyanyi di acara perpisahan nanti?! Dan kau… Mengajakku berduet?" kedua manik kembar berwarna hijau cerah miliknya kini melebar. Gilbert menyeringai tipis.

"Mengapa tidak?! Gilbert Beilschmidt, bernyanyi dengan iringan _bass _Arthur Kirkland," pemuda Jerman itu mengedikkan kepalanya. "Tidak cocok kalau aku bernyanyi sementara kau memainkan biola. Lagipula kau bisa bermain gitar, kan?!"

Decakan protes terdengar dari pemuda Brit di hadapan Gilbert. "Kau sinting, Beilschmidt. Di antara ratusan murid di sekolah kita, kau memilih aku? _Bloody hell_, dunia harusnya segera jungkir-balik setelah ini. Scott bisa mati malu jika mengetahui aku berada di atas panggung dengan Beilschmidt sinting sepertimu."

Gilbert kembali menyeringai, kini seringaiannya lebar. Dia meraih tas bercorak hitam-putih miliknya lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan melambai-lambaikannya di hadapan Arthur. "Lihat?! Scott memberi kita izin untuk manggung. Sekalipun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, dia tampaknya antusias."

Kini Arthur melotot. "Tidak mungkin, _git_."

"Mungkin saja."

Arthur meletakkan kembali _bass_-nya yang belum sempat dimainkannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak berpikir panjang, _git_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti…"

Gigi Gilbert bergemeletuk. "Membayangkan apa?"

"Membayangkan ketika Ketua OSIS mereka berada di atas panggung sambil berduet dengan seorang anak berandal sekelas kau. Aku harus menggali liang kuburku sesegera mungkin."

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimate Zone<strong>

**.**

_**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**_

**.**

_AU!Gakuen. Duo!PrussUK. Slight USUK and RussPruss. Inserted some OCs and 2P!England._

* * *

><p><strong>Now Playing : Exciting Communication © Aomine Daiki &amp; Kagami Taiga<strong>

* * *

><p>.:.I would've never guessed you and I would have to sing like this.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Tidak ada satu pun penjelasan guru Fisika di depan kelas masuk ke otak Arthur, tetapi Arthur cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa dia telah menguasai seluruh materi yang tertulis di papan tulis. Ketika seluruh temannya masih bergelut pada buku catatan dan berharap mereka tidak dipilih untuk mengerjakan satu-dua soal 'percobaan' di papan tulis, Arthur sendiri hanya duduk tegak di kursinya sambil memandang datar tiga lembar proposal pentas seni tahunan sekolahnya.<p>

"Kirkland," ketika suara rendah gurunya menyebutkan nama pemuda pirang kelahiran Inggris tersebut, dengan berat hari Arthur terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan raut wajah _'saya-mendengarkan-Yang-Mulia'_. "Bisa kau mengerjakan soal nomer tiga?"

Sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi malas, Arthur menatap papan tulis dan melihat soal yang dimaksud. _Hell_, itu sangat mudah baginya. "Tentu bisa, Sir."

Gurunya tersenyum puas—mirip dengan senyuman puas milik Scott Kirkland, kakak Arthur. "Maju ke depan dan kerjakan. Yang lain tolong catat."

Klise. Ini sudah kesekian ribu kalinya Arthur berjalan ke depan kelas, mengambil spidol di tangan gurunya dan mengerjakan soal itu. Sekali lagi, dia berusaha tidak menunjukkan tampang malas. Akan sangat memalukan jika dia kepergok menatap malas sejurus soal di depan matanya.

Menjadi Ketua OSIS itu memang terkadang menyebalkan. Terlebih-lebih bila kau adalah anggota keluarga Kirkland yang menjunjung tinggi darah Brit mereka—kecuali si bodoh William Kirkland tentunya, dia tidak akan peduli masalah-masalah seperti itu. Tetapi Arthur Kirkland—yang terlahir untuk menjadi lelaki dengan kepribadian dingin dan kemampuan untuk menjadi sangat sarkatik—harus tetap mengangkat dagunya tinggi sambil menatap tajam setiap manusia yang berada di jalannya. Arthur menikmatinya, tentu saja karena dia terlahir untuk menjadi seperti itu. Tetapi menjadi Ketua OSIS membuatnya harus melipat-gandakan semuanya menjadi lima kali lipat, dan lama-lama itu terasa berat.

Jika saja dia bukan Ketua OSIS, dia akan menunjukkan tatapan menusuk penuh kehinaan ke guru Fisika-nya sambil bergumam "_Bloody git_" tepat di depan hidung gurunya. Sayangnya, Tuhan tidak menakdirkannya untuk mempraktekannya.

Gerakan di tangannya berhenti setelah dia menuliskan angka dua di akhir tulisan. Arthur menutup kembali spidol yang telah digunakannya lalu mengembalikannya ke sang pemilik. Hening menyelimuti seisi kelas, keheningan yang disinyalir karena jawaban dari sang Kirkland pirang-bermata-hijau tersebut.

Sebuah tangan teracung di udara, membuat atmosfer hening seketika pecah. Mata hijau Arthur mendelik. Tangan dari Alfred Jones kini berdiri tegak, membuat Arthur berdecih pelan. "Kau yakin kau murid kelas sebelas, Iggy?"

Arthur benci panggilan aneh dari pemuda Jones tersebut. Tapi dia menutupinya dengan senyum tipis—senyum dengan kesan mencemooh yang amat nyata terlihat. "Jika aku bukan murid kelas sebelas, aku tidak akan berada di kelas ini, Jones."

"Cukup panggil aku Alfred," kini pemuda berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Alfred itu menyerngit tanda tidak suka. "Tapi kau mengagumkan."

Mulut Arthur bergerak kecil. "Aku yang memang mengagumkan atau kau yang kelewat bodoh." Desis Arthur samar, nyaris tidak terdengar di telinganya sendiri.

"Soal setingkat Universitas pun kau berhasil kerjakan. Itu keren, Arthur," Kini suara dingin khas Lukas Bondevik terdengar. "Dan kurasa kau jauh lebih keren ketimbang Oxenstierna dari kelas 12."

Kini Arthur buru-buru menengok kembali papan tulis. Dia mencermati jawabannya dengan seksama, dan baru kembali mengedip ketika gurunya menepuk bahunya. "Benar kata teman-temanmu. Kau itu hebat Arthur."

Arthur tidak terlalu suka dipuji, kalau boleh jujur.

Dan sialnya, _Lukas benar_. Dia telah mengerjakan soal setingkat Perguruan Tinggi, dia baru menyadarinya. Soal untuk mahasiswa Diploma satu—seingatnya. Arthur yakin dia pernah melihat soal seperti ini, karena itulah ia mampu mengerjakan soal itu. Apa maksud gurunya?!

Sang Ketua OSIS merasa mual. Seketika ia merasa bahwa menenggelamkan diri di Laut Baltik tampaknya jauh lebih baik ketimbang berada di depan kelas dan menjadi sorotan publik.

**..**

Beratus-ratus helai rambut kelabu nyaris menghalangi pandangan Gilbert seluruhnya, membuat Ludwig terpaksa harus menyelipkan poni sang kakak ke balik telinganya. "_Bruder_, kau tampak seperti orang yang habis dipecat dari kantornya." Gumam Ludwig. Gilbert mendelikkan mata sewarna rubi miliknya sebelum mendesah pelan.

"Aku ngantuk, Lud."

"Aku tidak menyarankan kau untuk bermain _PlayStation _sampai tengah malam, _bruder_."

Gilbert cemberut. "Kau memang tidak menyarankan karena kau terus-terusan berada di meja belajar. Bahkan kau tertidur di meja belajar tadi malam," dengus Gilbert. "Kau seperti maniak yang tengah merencanakan sesuatu, Lud."

"Setumpuk surat permohonan dari beberapa murid, tentu saja," Ludwig menghela nafas seolah pasrah akan semuanya. Gilbert menatap intens sang adik. "Mereka terlalu banyak meminta. OSIS telah mengerahkan segalanya. Dua Kirkland yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi OSIS pun nyaris kewalahan. Kiku kalang-kabut menyaring surat-surat."

"Dasar anak OSIS," kekeh Gilbert. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ludwig, hal yang sering ia lakukan ketika dirinya tengah dilanda rasa ngantuk seperti sekarang. "Tolong Lud, jangan bebani Arthur terlalu banyak. Dia sedang berpikir keras untuk menerima tawaran manggung dariku. Ketua OSIS aneh, selama ini ia yakin bahwa muncul di panggung dengan penampilan yang berbeda akan menghancurkan wibawanya."

Ludwig mengangkat alisnya lalu meletakkan pulpennya di atas selembar kertas berisikan soal-soal Sejarah Dunia. "Kau serius akan hal itu, _bruder_?! Akan menjadi kolaborasi yang menarik, sepertinya."

Kini Gilbert memasang wajah pura-pura ngambek. "Pertamanya kan, aku ngajak kau untuk duet. Tapi toh ternyata, kau sudah cukup disibukkan oleh OSIS." Kelopak mata Gilbert tertutup, membuatnya terlihat sedih. Ekspresi agak panik muncul di wajah keras Ludwig. Kakak-beradik ini… Kelewat _brother-complex_.

"Aku minta maaf, _bruder_. Aku akan semakin sibuk bila Arthur benar-benar akan berduet denganmu," Ludwig menepuk-nepuk rambut kelabu sang pemilik iris sewarna darah. Dia merangkul sang kakak dengan hangat, berusaha membuat Gilbert tidak mengerecutkan bibirnya lagi. "Aku malah bersyukur kau tidak masuk OSIS. Kau bisa mati gila jika bergabung dengan organisasi tersebut." Ludwig tersenyum tulus, sebuah senyum yang hanya bisa tercipta jika ia bersama Beilschmidt tertua.

Senyuman Ludwig adalah kelemahan terbesar Gilbert. Jadi Gilbert balas tersenyum, senyum tipis yang menyiratkan tanda bahwa dia mengerti kesibukan sang adik. Ludwig merupakan tipe orang yang lumayan disiplin dan keras, tapi Gilbert senang Ludwig memiliki sisi lembut bila bersamanya. Adik yang baik, selalu seperti itulah yang bergelimang di pikiran Gilbert.

Gilbert baru berhenti bersandar pada Ludwig ketika seorang pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi masuk ke kelasnya. Dia tersenyum, tetapi aura horor tetap menggantung lemah di atas kepalanya—membuatnya disegani banyak siswa di sekolah ini. Pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan rambut yang nyaris berwarna sama dengan rambut Gilbert itu melangkah pelan menuju meja adik sepupunya, Natalya Adsvorvaski yang berada tepat di belakang meja Gilbert dan Ludwig.

Pemuda itu melewati Gilbert dan Ludwig dengan senyum simpul. "Halo Gilbert. Halo Ludwig. Semoga harimu indah."

Jika manusia bisa meleleh, sekarang sosok Gilbert telah menjadi kubangan kental seperti lilin yang telah sepenuhnya habis. Dan jika manusia bisa melayang, pada saat ini juga Gilbert akan melayang.

Tapi Gilbert hanya mengatakan "Senior Braginski." Sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik untuk mengerjakan tugas Sejarah Dunia-nya yang kini terasa jauh lebih sempurna untuk menghilangkan rona tipis yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

Mungkin senyuman Ludwig adalah kelemahan terbesar Gilbert yang kedua.

Gilbert tidak pernah tahu bahwa pemuda bernama Braginski yang merupakan Senior-nya itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung sang Jerman berambut abu-abu elegan dengan iris merah darah yang berkilau bak rubi—sekalipun sang objek tampaknya sudah tidak peduli lagi akan eksistensinya.

**..**

Mau tak mau Arthur harus mundur ketika seseorang berbadan besar berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi jalannya menuju Ruang OSIS dan mulai bergelut dengan pekerjaannya di jam istirahat ini. Dengan tampang datar Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tidak terkejut ketika menemukan sepasang iris biru cerah menatapnya ceria dari balik lensa kembar kacamatanya. "Menyingkir dari jalanku, Jones."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin berada di sini." Sial, penolakan.

Arthur hendak melayangkan protes secara verbal sebelum dia menutup kembali mulutnya. Tetapi argument tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan segera. Ada ribuan cara untuk keluar dari kelas dengan selamat tanpa Alfred Jones, dan yang Arthur butuhkan sekarang hanya tenang.

Belok ke kiri, berjalan tiga langkah, belok ke kanan dan jalan lurus lalu belok kiri. Rute lainnya untuk menuju pintu ruang kelas 11-B. Perjalanan itu terasa lancar sebelum tangan kirinya digenggam kuat oleh seseorang secara tiba-tiba. Arthur kaget, tetapi dia hanya membuka mulutnya sedikit dan kedua matanya melebar. Kaget secara terang-terangan terkadang terkesan tidak cocok dan membawa dampak negatif baginya, seperti terlihat bagaikan orang bodoh.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Jones," gertak Arthur. Iris biru Alfred berkilau singkat dari balik kacamatanya. "Aku ingin segera ke ruang OSIS. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan sesegera mungkin."

"Kau bakalan manggung di pentas seni tahunan sekolah?!" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Alfred membuat Arthur membeku seketika. "Bersama Gilbert Beilschmidt dari kelas 11-A. Gilbert sekelas dengan Matthew, jadi aku cukup mengenal baik orangnya." Arthur teringat akan sosok Matthew Williams, pemuda pemalu dari kelas 11-A yang sebenarnya cukup baik dan mudah dimengerti sehingga Arthur lumayan menyukainya—yang sialnya merupakan sepupu dari Alfred Jones.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah aku tidak mengenal Gilbert," tukas Arthur dingin. "Keluarga Beilschmidt adalah tetanggaku, jadi aku mengetahuinya lebih ketimbang kau mengetahui Gilbert. Jadi permisi, izinkan aku untuk melanjutkan perjalananku atau aku akan menulis surat untuk kedua orangtuamu bahwa kau telah mencekal kegiatan rutin OSIS."

Alfred melepaskan genggamannya. Arthur bersyukur dalam hatinya. "Jangan dong. Kemarin kau telah mengirimi surat ke orangtuaku bahwa aku menganggu rapat mingguan OSIS, padahal kan aku hanya mau mengajak kau dan Matthew untuk pulang. Ekskul futsal sudah selesai pada saat itu." Haruskah Arthur menuliskan 'ORANG GILA' di samping nama 'Alfred F. Jones' pada buku daftar murid-murid di sekolah ini?!

"Kau langsung masuk ke ruang OSIS dan menarikku dan Matthew seperti orang kerasukan. Itu mengganggu," menghela nafas, menjelaskan hal sepele seperti ini ternyata melelahkan. Arthur kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Dan untuk masalah pentas seni tahunan…,"

"Ya, kami akan manggung."

Suaranya berasal dari ambang pintu kelas 11-B. Arthur dan Alfred segera menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan tubuh sesenti lebih tinggi dari Arthur. Dia menyeringai lebar, menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celananya.

"Gilbert?!"

Sang pemuda dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya bersiul pelan. "Boleh pinjam sang Ketua OSIS Kirkland sebentar, Al?!"

**..**

"_Bloody git_, Beilschmidt! Aku masih harus mengurusi banyak persoalan OSIS, dan kau malah menggeretku untuk ke ruang musik?! _Stupid_!"

Umpatan demi umpatan melantun dari bibir Arthur—yang memang terkenal sangatlah _bad mouth _sekalipun dia adalah Ketua OSIS—selama Gilbert menariknya di sepanjang koridor, membuat ratusan pasang mata terpaku pada mereka. _Well_, melihat Ketua OSIS kalian tengah ditarik oleh salah satu dari tiga berandalan top sekolah bukanlah hal yang biasa.

Tiga berandalan top?! Bah, Arthur sebenarnya sudah muak melihat nama-nama seperti Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy dan Antonio Carriedo di daftar laporan kenakalan sekolah. Sepertinya mulut anak-anak OSIS yang mengurus BK juga tampaknya telah bosan harus menerima ketiga bocah yang mengaku sebagai Bad Touch Trio tersebut.

"Kita tidak akan tampil sempurna jika kita tidak berlatih, Art!" Gilbert berusaha membuat suaranya tidak terdengar serak, soalnya Arthur pernah berkata padanya bahwa dia benci suara serak Gilbert. "Bukankah kau tergila-gila akan sesuatu yang sempurna—sesuai yang diharapkan?!"

Iris hijau Arthur mendelik tajam. "Siapa yang bilang aku mengharapkan kita berdua akan tampil di acara pensi tersebut?! Pikir dulu sebelum berbicara, _jerk_," gerutunya, menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman kuat Gilbert. "Aku tidak ingin tampil. Aku tidak mengharapkan kemampuan bermain gitarku terekspos."

Gilbert memutar bola matanya, kini ia lakukan karena jengkel. Dan jengkel adalah sebuah hal yang sangat jarang dirasakan Gilbert. "Kenapa? Permainan gitarmu itu keren, kalau boleh jujur. Aku pernah melihatmu bermain _bass_, gitar listrik dan gitar akustik. Kau lupa?!"

"Aku tidak lupa," nada bicara Arthur mendingin. Seketika Gilbert merasa bahwa rombongan makhluk gaib akan meneror mimpinya setiap kali ia tidur—setelah ini. Beberapa murid yang curi-curi dengar percakapan mereka kini menyingkir, jelas-jelas takut dengan aura horor Arthur yang mulai meronta keluar. "Aku masih ingat wajah kagummu saat aku memainkan ketiga alat musik tersebut, Beilschmidt."

"Kau memainkan enam senar tersebut layaknya profesional!"

Arthur menggertak, masih dengan aura horor menggantung di kepalanya. "_Bass _hanya terdiri dari empat senar."

Sebenarnya Gilbert merasa frustasi dengan dialog-dialog monolog ini, tapi dia tidak menyerah. Bukan Beilschmidt namanya jika bisa bertekuk lutut sebelum harapan mereka terwujud. "Aku tidak peduli," geram Gilbert, iris merahnya melebar membuat Arthur menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sering Gilbert lihat saat Arthur mendapatinya kembali terdampar di ruang konseling. "Kau. Harus. Tampil. Bersamaku. Ini ultimatum."

"Ultimatum itu permintaan terakhir dan tidak terbatalkan dari sebuah negara ke negara lainnya, jika tidak dituruti akan berujung dengan perang. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar Ilmu Sosial?!" kan, _bad mouth _Arthur _in action_. Gilbert menatap sang Brit dengan datar, tidak terlalu tertarik sebenarnya akan penjelasan tersebut.

"Terserah! Aku hanya ingin kau tampil di panggung, bermain gitar denganku. Kau selalu terlihat bahagia saat memegang alat musik tersebut."

"Aku tidak akan bahagia saat berada di publik."

Alis Gilbert mau tak mau terangkat. "Untuk kesekian kalinya, kukatakan… Kenapa?!"

Mata cemerlang Arthur yang berwarna bak batu emerald memandang langit-langit koridor dengan hampa. Untuk pertama kalinya, Gilbert mendapati Arthur tengah meratap. Ya, Arthur Kirkland jelas-jelas tengah meratap. Raut wajah seperti itu nyaris tidak pernah ditunjukannya kepada murid-murid lain di sekolah ini. Mungkin Gilbert yang pertama melihatnya.

"Bermain gitar… Mengingatkanku pada Oliver."

Untuk kali pertama di dalam hidupnya, Gilbert berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan tidak berkomentar apapun.

**.**

**.**

**fortgesetzt werden...**

* * *

><p><strong>A. N <strong>= Another songs which so match with this fanfic (hope you guys also play one of these all songs when read this fic)

- Chasing the Sun by The Wanted

- Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman by United Kingdom / Arthur Kirkland

- Mein Gott! by Prussia / Gilbert Beilschmidt

- Mazeltov by ZE:A / Children of Empire

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Natsumi T. **_**(:**


	2. 2 of 3

Scott Kirkland menatap penuh selidik sebelum melemparkan sebuah album ke hadapan Gilbert. Sang Jerman menangkapnya dengan cekatan, sebuah refleks bagus karena betapa seringnya ia menangkap lemparan berbagai macam benda dari Francis maupun Antonio.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengetahui hal ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika Arthur benar-benar bungkam soal Oliver," Scott mendesah, beberapa helai rambut merahnya jatuh tepat di depan mata cemerlangnya—yang sudah menjadi ciri khas keluarga Kirkland sekalipun Peter Kirkland dikabarkan menjadi satu-satunya generasi Kirkland yang bermata biru. "Bukalah albumnya." Titah Scott, nada suaranya melembut.

Secara perlahan dan ragu, Gilbert membuka album berwarna _baby blue _yang berada di tangannya. Dia tidak pernah menduga bahwa ruangan milik Wakil Ketua OSIS akan menjadi sangat nyaman bila diliputi aura lembut nan suram. Ini terasa pas dengan interior ruangan yang dibuat seklasik mungkin dengan polesan warna abu-abu kusam dan biru laut. Dua warna kesukaan Scott Kirkland, menurut desas-desus yang beredar.

Di halaman pertama, Gilbert menemukan sebuah tulisan rapi berbunyi _'Oliver Kirkland – Arthur Kirkland'_. Sebuah kalimat yang terukir manis bila dibandingkan dengan seluruh kalimat yang telah Arthur ucapkan—hampir enam puluh persen diantaranya adalah sarkasme, baik terselubung maupun tidak.

"Mereka…?!" iris sewarna darah Gilbert membelalak. Suaranya tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya, tidak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang Gilbert akan katakana, Scott mengangguk singkat sebelum menuangkan isi teko di meja kerjanya ke sebuah cangkir kecil lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Gilbert. _Earl Grey_, Gilbert mengenalinya dari aroma khas cairan di dalam cangkir tersebut. Pemuda Jerman itu menerima secangkir _earl grey _dari Scott dengan ragu—sedikit.

"Sekalipun riwayat kehidupanmu penuh dengan kenakalan, aku tahu kau sebenarnya cukup pintar, Beilschmidt," kata Scott. "Kau harus membuka halaman berikutnya—baru kau membuka suaramu."

Gilbert menurut. Ia membuka lembar berikutnya di album itu, dan iris merah darahnya semakin melebar ketika mendapati dua foto yang tersimpan di album di tangannya. Foto dua pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat identik. Salah satu dari mereka tengah cemberut—kalau boleh jujur terlihat imut—sambil tengkurap di kasur dengan selembar selimut putih tipis menyelubungi kepalanya. Yang lainnya duduk di ujung kasur, nyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sekalipun kedua wajah itu identik, hanya ada satu wajah yang benar-benar tidak asing di mata Gilbert. Pemuda yang tengah cemberut—itu adalah Ketua OSIS-nya sendiri.

"Oliver Kirkland… Saudara kembar Arthur?!"

"Dan juga merangkap sebagai adikku yang tertua."

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimate Zone<strong>

**.**

_**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**_

**.**

_AU!Gakuen. Duo!PrussUK. Slight USUK and RussPruss. Inserted some OCs and 2P!England. OOC-ofc._

* * *

><p><strong>Now Playing : Ame no Message © Takeshi Yamamoto [Katekyo Hitman Reborn!]<strong>

* * *

><p>.:. It is okay not to pretend to be strong, because we will become stronger .:.<p>

* * *

><p>Kepusingan langsung melanda kepala Gilbert sesampainya dia di rumahnya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi seratus tujuh puluh tujuh sentimeter tersebut hanya melirik singkat adiknya yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah koran. Gilbert melempar tasnya ke sofa—dan <em>gotcha<em>, tasnya mendarat tepat di kaki sang adik, Ludwig.

Alis Ludwig terangkat ketika mendapati sebuah tas bercorak bendera Prusia mendarat di kakinya yang tengah diselonjorkan bebas di sofa. "Kok kau baru pulang, _bruder_?!" tanyanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran ke Gilbert yang tampak uring-uringan. "Main di rumah Antonio?"

Gilbert menggeleng. Dia membuka lemari pendingin lalu meraih sebotol _cola_. "Bukan, bukan ke rumah Antonio," jawab Gilbert, membuka botol _cola_-nya. "Hanya ada urusan kecil bersama Wakil Ketua OSIS. Aku terjebak di ruangannya, melakukan perdebatan seru," mata rubi Gilbert menatap jemari-jemari pucatnya. "Scott lumayan enak diajak berdebat."

Ludwig tertawa kecil, membuat Gilbert menatap adiknya dengan bingung. "_Bruder_, Scott termasuk di dalam daftar 'Pengurus OSIS yang tidak bisa diajak berdebat'. Tapi kurasa kau cukup ngotot hingga bisa berdebat dengannya," jelas Ludwig, melipat korannya kembali. Kini ia tampak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan. "Apa yang kau perbincangkan?! Sesuatu mengenai kerjasama antara OSIS dan klub Jurnalistik?!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan klub bodoh itu?!" kini Gilbert menatap Ludwig dengan ngeri. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari bahwa yang dikatakannya tadi merupakan kalimat yang amat-sangat tabu jika dikatakan di depan seorang anak Jurnalistik seperti Ludwig. "Oh, tentu saja bukan. Aku bahkan tidak mengikuti klub tersebut."

Memutar bola matanya—Ludwig kembali memasang raut wajah keras. "Jadi kau membicarakan apa?!"

"Sesuatu yang penting. R-a-h-a-s-i-a," Gilbert mengedip jahil. Ludwig kembali memutar bola matanya. "Aku serius untuk hal yang ini. Bersangkutan erat dengan privasi keluarga Kirkland. Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur, Lud."

"Kau bisa serius?!"

Kini Gilbert-lah yang memutar bola matanya. "Jangan sampai aku mengatakan bahwa aku mulai membencimu, Lud."

* * *

><p>Suara nyaring Peter Kirkland memenuhi seluruh ruang makan—membuat Arthur rasanya ingin mencekik adiknya yang masih duduk di kelas tujuh tersebut. Peter menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bahkan Arthur sendiri tidak tahu apa judul dari lagu itu.<p>

"Kau harus tahu Pete, bahwa kau itu berisik," komentar William, melahap _steak_-nya dengan tenang. Raut wajahnya kini menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah orang terpandang. Tumben, biasanya dia hanya bisa memasang raut wajah menyebalkannya. "Polusi suara terlalu banyak."

Peter berdecak—mata birunya yang identik dengan William mendelik tajam. "Kau meminta aku menyanyikan lagu Justin Timberlake?! Atau Jason Mraz?!"

Iresha Kirkland—satu-satunya gadis di klan Kirkland asli—terkikik kecil. "Keduanya tidak cocok dengan suaramu, Peter. Terus terang saja, menyanyi itu bukanlah bakatmu yang sesungguhnya." Kata si bungsu kedua dengan senyuman minta maaf di wajahnya.

Mau tak mau, Arthur mendengus. "Peter dan William adalah jagonya dalam berprestasi di bidang keonaran," geram Arthur pelan, meminum segelas susu segarnya sambil menatap William tajam. Yang ditatap hanya bersiul-siul, tidak peduli. "Laporan kenakalanmu nyaris menyaingi laporan kenakalan Bad Touch Trio saat mereka masih seusiamu, Will. Dan jangan bersiul di meja makan."

William mendesah kecewa. "Aku bukan biang keonaran," alis tebalnya terangkat. "Keonaran yang selalu mencari-cariku sepanjang waktu."

"Kalau begitu ya acuhkan saja," dengus Scott—akhirnya buka mulut juga. "Mengapa kau bodoh, William?!"

"William bodoh," Peter terkikik. "Aku cinta pada fakta bahwa Scott mengatakan William bodoh. Ah, aku dan Iresha juga pernah mengatakannya." Peter menoleh ke sang kakak perempuan yang hanya terpaut jarak sebelas bulan lebih tua darinya. Iresha mengangguk lembut, membuat beberapa helai rambut merah yang sama seperti milik Scott bergoyang-goyang.

Arthur berdecak, kesal. "Apa kalian semua tidak bisa diam?!" gertak Arthur. Seluruh mata di meja makan langsung menatapnya. Sang Brit hanya bisa nyengir horor dengan aura gelap di belakangnya. "Kalian ingin _scone _buatanku untuk membungkam mulut kalian semua?!"

Dan Arthur hanya memandang bingung ketika keempat saudara lainnya langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa detik kemudian, bunyi 'Hoek' terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Mengapa mereka langsung muntah?! Apa mereka ingin mengosongkan perut mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum aku memberi mereka _scone_?!"

* * *

><p>Sedari tadi Gilbert hanya memandangi isi ponselnya. Beberapa pesan singkat dari teman-temannya, <em>chat room <em>untuk warga 11-A yang terkenal dengan julukan 'kelas terabsurd tahun ini', pemberitahuan dari beberapa media sosial yang dimilikinya,… Tidak ada yang menarik sebenarnya. Gilbert nyaris mati kebosanan setelah dirinya berhasil menuntaskan PR Matematikanya dengan sedikit bantuan Ludwig. Gilbert memejamkan matanya.

Tetapi ia kembali membuka matanya ketika ponsel android-nya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan singkat maupun pesan di _social media _miliknya. Gilbert kembali menatap layar ponselnya dengan malas-malasan. Mengganggu saja.

_Chat _baru dari Bewarld Oxenstierna, siswa dari kelas 12-B. Tumben-tumbennya ada kakak kelas mengirimkannya pesan melalui sarana _chatting_. Dengan (secuil) semangat, Gilbert menyentuh nama 'Bewarld Oxenstierna' dan membaca pesannya.

Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna.

_Oxens. Bewarld : Braginski meminta nomermu beberapa menit yang lalu. Haruskah kuberikan padanya?!_

Ini bagaikan kejatuhan bintang jatuh bagi Gilbert. Hanya ada satu Braginski di sekolahnya. Ya, Ivan Braginski. Pemuda tinggi asal Rusia dengan senyum menawan dan jawara ski es di sekolahnya. Gilbert sendiri bahkan bingung harus menyebutnya 'idola' atau 'pacar-masa-depan'. Sudahlah

_Gil-Beilschmidt : Berikan saja. Memangnya untuk apa?_

Apa mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepada Gilbert pada hari ini?! Pemuda Jerman itu terdiam sejenak. Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum sambil tetap memegangi ponselnya. Gilbert benar-benar berharap ini akan menjadi awal yang baik dari semuanya.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi dan bergetar. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Gilbert segera membuka kunci teleponnya dengan keyakinan penuh senior Oxenstierna akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi sayang, yang didapatinya bukanlah hal yang ia harapkan. Gilbert terpaku sejenak.

_Braginski I. : Ini Ivan Braginski, seniormu dari kelas 12-A. Aku mendengar kabar dari Scott bahwa kau akan manggung dengan Arthur Kirkland saat pensi dua minggu nanti. Semoga sukses._

Rasanya Gilbert ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga saat membaca isinya. Seorang Ivan Braginski secara repot-repot mengirimnya pesan '_semoga sukses' _biasa kepadanya?! Ini hebat—mengingat ia jarang sekali bercakap-cakap dengan Braginski meski hanya dialog monolog semacam ucapan selamat pagi atau pun ramah-tamah biasa. Gilbert hanya mengenal seniornya itu melalui Natasha Absvorski, cewek berambut abu-abu seperti Gilbert dengan kepribadian yang sedikit 'sadis'. Natasha sendiri adalah adik sepupu dari Ivan, dan Ivan nyaris setiap minggu mengunjungi kelas sang adik hanya untuk mengecek keadaan Natasha.

_Gil-Beilschmidt : Ah senior, danke. Tampaknya kabar mengenai manggung di pensi sudah tersebar luas ya…_

Mengapa kini Gilbert seolah-olah sangat akrab dengan Ivan?! Duh, rasanya Gilbert ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tumpukan buku-buku tebal milik Ludwig. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana kalau Ivan malah memandang aneh kepadanya?! Cukup anak-anak Konseling saja yang memandang Gilbert dengan tatapan aneh, deh.

_Braginski I. : Besok kau ada waktu?! Bila ada, pukul dua siang aku menunggumu di kafe depan sekolah._

"_Bruder_, aku pinjam catatan Fisikamu yang mengenai bab dua. Catatanku ku—," Ludwig muncul di ambang pintu kamar Gilbert dan terdiam menatap sang kakak yang tampak seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre. "…—rang."

Gilbert mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ludwig yang masih terdiam dalam kebingungannya. "LUDDIE, AKU DIAJAK KENCAN!"

"Apa?!"

* * *

><p>Arthur tengah membaca sebuah novel berjudul <em>Deception Point <em>ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka secara tiba-tiba. Pemuda Brit dengan rambut pirang itu memutar bola matanya. Palingan juga William atau Peter—hanya mereka yang tidak tahu adat masuk ke ruangan orang lain.

Tetapi iris hijaunya melebar ketika menemukan mata yang sama dengannya tengah menatapnya tajam. William dan Peter memiliki iris berwarna biru, bukan hijau sepertinya. Arthur menghela nafasnya lalu menutup novelnya dengan berat hati. Aura di sekitar kamarnya mulai berubah menjadi serius.

Scott menutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah pelan menuju kasur Arthur. Tatapan menyidangnya membuat Arthur jengah, tapi Arthur tetap membeku di tempatnya. Berpikir kata-kata sarkasme apa yang cocok dilontarkan ke kakaknya nanti.

"Sesuatu yang serius?!" keheningan dengan aura serius membuat Arthur jengah. Ditambah tatapan inspeksi dari kakaknya, itu hal yang tidak mengenakkan. "Mengenai OSIS?!"

Seringai muncul di wajah Scott—akhirnya makhluk itu kembali seperti Scott yang normal. "Bukankah kau sudah seharusnya mengisolir dirimu untuk sementara waktu?! Persetan dengan OSIS jika kau masih bisa manggung," perlahan Arthur mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Ini sesuatu yang serius. Sayang, bukan mengenai OSIS."

Tatapan Arthur mendingin seketika. "Kau mengatakan hal itu di hadapan Ketua OSIS. Jabatanku bahkan lebih tinggi daripadamu, Scott," tukas Arthur, memulai pemanasan untuk bersilat lidah dengan sang kakak. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, mulai tertarik dengan dialog demi dialog. "Kau jarang sekali menjadi serius bila hal itu tidak menyangkut dengan OSIS. Mengenai apa?"

"Mengenai kembaranmu."

Seketika Arthur merasa dirinya tertohok mata pedang tajam. "O—Oliver?!"

Scott mengangguk. "Tentu saja, bodoh! Kembaranmu itu hanya Oliver. Hanya dia yang memiliki rambut _blonde _sempurna, sama sepertimu," jeda sejenak. Refleks Arthur menggigit lidahnya dengan frustasi. "Dan dia juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa kau tidak mau berada di panggung pentas seni dua minggu lagi, bukan?!"

Senyum samar tersunging di bibir Arthur. "Gilbert pasti memberitahumu. Benar-benar keras kepala," gumam Arthur. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada lalu menatap Scott dengan sedikit angkuh—meski sebenarnya dia cukup rapuh pada saat ini. "Mari kutebak… Kau memberitahu Gilbert mengenai siapa Oliver?!"

"Kau memang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata," decak Scott. Pemuda Scotland itu mendudukan dirinya di kasur Arthur lalu mengacak rambut pirang Kirkland yang setahun lebih muda darinya. "Aku memberitahunya. Dia terkejut—tentu saja. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa kepribadian Oliver sangat bertolak-belakang denganmu."

"Oliver bisa dikategorikan sebagai pemuda yang berandal sekaligus pintar," sudut bibir Arthur kembali terangkat, menyiratkan kemirisan. "Nyaris mirip dengan William dan Peter. Terlebih-lebih Peter, benar-benar mirip Oliver."

Kikikan penuh sindir meluncur dari bibir Scott. "Oliver yang mengajarimu bermain gitar, bukan?! Lalu kau mengajarinya bermain biola, sekalipun kau tidak terlalu menyukai alat musik tersebut. Dan ternyata Oliver juga tidak terlalu menyukai gitar," Scott menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat surai kemerahannya ikut bergerak-gerak. "Dan pada akhirnya Oliver menggilai biola dan kau menjadi maniak gitar. Kalian adalah sepasang anak kembar yang bagai refleksi paradoks satu sama lain."

"Itu cukup melengkapi diriku dengan Oliver," memejamkan matanya kuat, Arthur berusaha menahan untuk tidak membayangkan senyum ceria Oliver yang dulu selalu menyapanya saat pagi hari. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya memiliki saudara yang hanya berbeda tiga belas menit darimu."

"Tiga belas selalu menjadi angka yang sakral. Angka sial."

"Kau masih percaya akan hal bodoh dan tidak logis seperti itu?!"

Jemari Scott bermain-main di udara kosong. "Selisih tiga belas menit. Kematian tiga belas menit. Apa kau tidak sadar pada suatu hal?! Oliver Kirkland adalah manusia tiga-belas. Dia lahir pada pukul tiga belas lewat tiga belas menit. Tiga belas menit kemudiannya, kau lahir."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Arthur terdiam. "Kematian tiga belas menit," sekuat tenaga Arthur berusaha fokus kepada _whiteboard _miliknya yang menggantung di tembok kamarnya. "Tiga belas menit paling sial di hidupku. Tabrakan beruntun. Oliver segera mendorongku untuk keluar sementara dia… Mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Bocah bodoh." Arthur tertawa miris, tawa yang nyaris sama seperti isakan.

"Kau tidak tertarik memberi persembahan pada Oliver?" tanya Scott, mengangkat alis tebalnya. Arthur segera menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Oliver telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi seorang Arthur Kirkland. Ia menyelamatkan hidupmu. Kau patut berterima-kasih."

Pahlawan Arthur. Oliver tidak lebih adalah Pahlawan Arthur. Perlahan, Arthur memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan sosok sang kembaran dua tahun lalu, tertawa kepadanya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

Bahkan hadiah kecupan di punggung tangan kanannya yang diterima Arthur di penobatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS pada saat ia masih SMP dari Oliver terasa masih membekas. Semasa hidupnya, Oliver selalu memperlakukan Arthur layaknya putri sementara Arthur sendiri memperlakukan Oliver sebagai kembaran yang 'biadab'.

Kalau boleh jujur, Arthur menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Decakan Scott terdengar. "Aku yakin kau bukan bocah cengeng," keluhnya dengan suara serak yang terdengar aneh. "Kau tampil saja sambil bermain gitar. Oliver akan sangat bangga padamu. Lalu dia memainkan melodi-melodi indah melalui biolanya di Surga."

Mau tak mau Arthur tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau terdengar memaksa, Scott."

Scott mengerjap datar. "Aku memang memaksa. Dan setiap kataku itu memiliki sifat absolut—seperti Kirkland pada umumnya."

Arthur menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemani Beilschmidt di acara pentas seni itu," Arthur membuka salah satu kelopak matanya. "Demi Oliver dan untuk Oliver."

"Demi adik tertuaku," Seringaian kembali muncul di wajah Scott. Arthur hanya bergumam non-verbal. Scott menjulurkan tangannya lalu mengacak rambut Arthur, lagi. "Tidak latihan dengan Beilschmidt?"

Tendangan keras diterima Scott sebelum Arthur menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Nanti saja. Lagipula aku yakin Gilbert sedang mengurusi blog-nya saat ini."

* * *

><p>Ransel biru Prusia tercangklong di bahu kiri Gilbert sementara lengan kanannya mengait pada lengan kiri Ludwig—berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki Ludwig yang lebar. Ludwig tampak tidak peduli dengan Gilbert yang kini lebih terlihat seperti adik kecil yang bagai parasit. Siapa yang menduga bahwa Gilbert adalah kakak dari Ludwig?!<p>

"Luddie, aku capek," cemberut, Gilbert menahan pergerakan sang adik. Ludwig menghela nafas. "Lagipula ini baru jam enam. Kenapa harus pagi-pagi sekali?!"

"Kiku tadi mengirimku e-mail. Seluruh anggota OSIS mendapat pekerjaan tambahan dari Scott yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga," jelas Ludwig, berusaha sabar. Gilbert masih saja cemberut. "Untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, Arthur dalam masa hiatus menjadi Ketua OSIS."

"Maksudnya?!" Gilbert memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, Arthur Kirkland tidak menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS?"

Ludwig menggeleng secara cepat. "Bukan begitu sistemnya," jawab Ludwig, melanjutkan jalannya. Kini Gilbert sudah tidak menahan tubuh Ludwig lagi. "Arthur tetap menyandang gelar sebagai Ketua OSIS. Hanya saja, seluruh pekerjaannya sebagai Ketua OSIS dikerjakan oleh Scott dan pekerjaan Scott dikerjakan oleh anggota OSIS lainnya. Bayangkan, aku berada di bagian Administrasi. Pasti kedapatan banyak."

Merasa kasihan dengan beban adiknya, Gilbert mengelus bahu Ludwig perlahan. Memberi semangat tanpa terucapnya kata adalah kemampuannya. "Mau kubantu?"

"Jangan," cegat Ludwig, merangkul halus sang kakak. "Laporan kenakalanmu sudah menumpuk. Kirkland Bersaudara tidak akan mempercayakan urusan-urusan OSIS kepadamu. Jika kau memaksa, kau harus berhadapan dengan Edelstein dari bagian Konseling."

Gilbert memutar bola matanya. Roderich Edelstein, kelas 11-B yang terkenal dengan kepelitannya. Tetapi yang lebih mengherankan, Edelstein selalu bersikap sangat aneh pada Gilbert. Itu membuat Gilbert takut untuk membuat keonaran ketika Edelstein sedang kebagian jatah piket untuk berada di ruang Konseling.

"Oh oke," gumam Gilbert sambil tetap berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang adik. "Aku tunggu kau di kelas saja ya. Ada yang mau dititipkan?"

Beilschmidt muda menoleh lalu menyerahkan jaket militernya ke Gilbert yang kini menyeringai riang. "Tolong letakkan jaketku di lokerku, _bruder_. Kunci lokernya ada di laci mejaku," sesampainya di sekolah, Ludwig pun segera berbelok ke kiri—menuju markas kebesaran OSIS berada. "Baik-baik di kelas, oke?! Aku mengharapkan _bruder _tidak membuat keonaran dengan Bonnefoy dan Carriedo."

Sosok Ludwig Beilschmidt menghilang di sudut kiri sekolah, meninggalkan Gilbert yang mematung di depan gerbang sekolah sambil menggenggam kuat jaket Ludwig. Perlahan, senyum tipis terulas di bibir Gilbert. "Luddie tidak berubah. Selalu serius seperti biasa," jari telunjuknya kini mengelus dagunya, membuat gestur berpikir yang err… Manis?! "Adik yang menggemaskan, tidak heran aku menyayanginya."

"Menyayangi adikmu?!"

Dan Gilbert nyaris saja menjatuhkan jaket kesayangan sang adik. Suara dengan nada anak-anak yang terdengar secara tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget—siapa sih yang usil untuk mengangetkannya?! Tidak mungkin Francis dan Antonio, mereka pasti masih terbaring di kasur masing-masing.

Gilbert menoleh. Iris sewarna darahnya melebar seketika. Refleks, dia menutup mulutnya menggunakan jaket Ludwig.

Ivan Braginski?!

"E-eh.., Senior Braginski…,"

"Ivan, _da_. Ivan," pemuda tinggi di hadapan Gilbert tersenyum tipis, membuat tenggorokan Gilbert terasa sakit (iya,sakit). "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan datang sepagi ini ke sekolah, _da_." Komentarnya, mengusap-ngusap tengkuk pucatnya sendiri. Sementara Gilbert hanya terdiam memandangi seniornya dengan iris bergetar (_'Brengsek, kenapa tenggorokanku masih terasa sakit?!' _keluh Gilbert dalam hati).

"I-ini karena Ludwig a-ada kegiatan OSIS pagi-pagi. S-sehinga a-aku harus bangun pagi," jawab Gilbert terbata. Ivan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, membuat rona tipis menjalar di pipi Gilbert. "I-itu karena aku ti-tidak terbiasa b-berangkat tanpa adikku, eh."

Memalukan, Gil. Kau baru saja mengumbar aib memalukanmu di depan kakak kelasmu sendiri.

Reaksi mengejutkan adalah, Ivan tertapa. Dia benar-benar tertawa—tawa yang ringan tanpa terkandung sindiran sedikit pun. Tawa yang manis di telinga Gilbert (meski tetap lebih manis suara tawa Gilbird baginya—dengan wajah ala _tsundere_) itu terdengar, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka. "Kau takut berangkat sendiri tanpa adikmu?!"

Kini oksigen rasanya ingin mencekik Gilbert. Sang pemilik surai abu-abu hanya berani menatap tanah di bawahnya, mengacuhkan pemuda Rusia yang tampaknya menunggu Gilbert untuk membuka mulut kembali. "E-eh, i-iya. L-Ludwig bisa m-membuatku aman." Desis Gilbert, menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Adik melindungi kakak, konyol ya?!

Gilbert baru mengangkat kepalanya ketika jemari-jemari panjang nan halus menyentuh pipi pucatnya, mengangkat dagunya. Ivan Braginski tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman terbaik sang senior yang baru dilihat Gilbert kali ini. Astaga, Braginski muda itu bisa saja melelehkan salju di Siberia hanya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Iris violet Ivan menatapnya lembut, itu enigma tersendiri bagi Gilbert. Gilbert tidak mengerti isi dari mata violet tersebut, tetapi Gilbert yakin dirinya turut ambil bagian secuil dari iris violet yang berbinar dengan sangat lembut pada saat ini.

"Aku juga bisa membuatmu aman, kalau kau mau tahu."

Tercekat. Gilbert benar-benar tercekat sekarang. "_Verzeihen_? Ma-maksudmu apa, Senior Bra—Ivan?!"

Tangan kiri Ivan kini mendarat di bahu Gilbert, merangkul sang adik kelas dengan hangat. Kini hampir semua pasang mata menatap mereka—Gilbert hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalamd-dalam sambil berdoa agar tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan mengantar-jemput kau," senyum tipis kembali tersunging. "Hebat kan?! Kau tidak perlu menempel selamanya bersama adikmu lagi."

Mata Gilbert kembali melebar. "A-Apa?!" seru Gilbert, jelas kaget. "T-tetapi bagaimana dengan L-Luddie?! L-lalu bagaimana k-kau bisa menjemputku tiap hari?! Itu akan merepotkan!"

Rasanya Gilbert ingin mati di tempat ketika secara tiba-tiba Ivan menundukkan kepalanya, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Gilbert. Seringai tipis terulas—seringai yang menyiratkan obsesi mengerikan di balik sorot mata kekanakan. Gilbert merinding kecil saat menatapnya. Jaraknya dan Ivan kini hanya lima sentimeter, membuat pipi Gilbert semakin merona.

"Kata-kataku bersifat absolut. Membantahku itu sama saja seperti—hmm, bagaimana cara mengatakannya… Seperti membunuh dirimu sendiri," jemari kurus Ivan mengelus pipi Gilbert pelan, membuat Gilbert semakin merinding. Aura Ivan dari dekat ternyata sangat terasa mengintimidasi, membuat Gilbert merasa sedikit takut. Ralat, dia benar-benar takut.

Ivan kembali menyeringai, kini tampak puas dan bebas dari sebelumnya. "Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka sedikit pun, sayang."

* * *

><p>Tetesan air masih berjatuhan dari beberapa surai pirang Arthur. Kacamata berlensa hitam kini bertengger di hidungnya—oh tenang saja, dia hanya menderita sedikit silinder pada matanya. Jas cokelatnya berkibar seiring angin bertiup, tapi Arthur tidak peduli. Sepatu <em>pantovel <em>sehitam baja miliknya membawa kedua kaki rampingnya untuk melangkah ke kelas 11-A.

"Arthur?!" sosok Alfred Jones berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 11-A. Arthur menghela nafas. "Ngapain kau ke sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau berada di sini," ketus Arthur. Alfred hanya tertawa layaknya orang bodoh. "Tidak berada di kelasmu, Jones?!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan perhatian padaku," kini Alfred memajukan wajahnya beberapa senti ke Arthur. Pemuda Kirkland itu hanya menyerngit. "Hari ini kau tampak imut dengan kacamata itu."

"_Jerk_," umpat Arthur sekalipun pipinya merona tipis. "Lagipula siapa yang perhatian terhadapmu?! Kau terlalu percaya diri, Jones."

Alfred nyengir. "Percaya diri itu baik lho, _Iggy_. Kau harus mencobanya sesekali."

Tatapan dingin pun menguar dari iris emerald Arthur. "Cengiran sepertimu tidak cocok untukku," katanya sarkatik. "Minggir. Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai Ketua OSIS yang banyak urusan sepertiku?!"

Alfred mengerang singkat lalu menyingkir dari pintu kelas 11-A, membuat Arthur menarik senyum merendahkan di bibirnya. "Terima kasih. Kau masih tahu cara bersopan-santun, Jones."

"Panggil aku Alfred."

Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak terbiasa memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu. Nama depanmu jelek."

"Kalau kau yang memanggil, pasti namaku jadi jauh lebih bagus. Percaya deh."

Merasa percakapan ini akan berakhir tanpa ujung (atau singkat kata, tidak berakhir), Arthur memutuskan untuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Minggir. Aku mau masuk."

Alis Alfred terangkat—Arthur telah bersumpah untuk membenci gestur sok keren milik pemuda maniak Hamburger di hadapannya. "Masuk ke teritori kelas lain tanpa mengucapkan permisi?" tanya Alfred, membuat Arthur ingin sekali menyabet pemuda itu dengan tonfa milik Honda Kiku yang terpajang manis di ruang rapat OSIS.

"Aku ini Ketua OSIS. Kurasa itu merupakan hal yang wajar," gertak Arthur dingin. "Kau hanya perlu bergeser tiga puluh senti dari tempatmu berdiri dan hidupmu akan aman setelahnya," kemudian iris hijau Arthur melebar sementara bibirnya membentuk seringaian kejam. Alfred bergidik. "Ah, kau merindukan surat pengaduan untuk orangtuamu?"

"B-Baik!" Alfred langsung menyingkir.

Arthur melengos lalu masuk ke kelas 11-A dengan dagu terangkat.

"Beilschmidt!" raung Arthur pelan, menatap pemuda berambut abu-abu yang tengah menulis sesuatu di meja belakang—Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menarik sudut bibirnya. Di mata Arthur, kini Gilbert terlihat seperti tokoh antagonis di film-film psikopat yang sering Scott tonton.

"Ya, Arthur?!" sahut sang Jerman, meletakan batang pensil di tangannya lalu menatap Arthur tepat di iris hijau sang Ketua OSIS. "Sudah menerima tawaranku untuk manggung di Pentas Seni?"

Wajahnya terlihat ramah, tapi Arthur tidak menyukai cara dia menebak isi pikirannya dengan semudah itu. Alis tebal Arthur menukik tajam dengan raut wajah kaku. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu. Mengapa kau kelewat percaya diri?!" bantah Arthur dengan nada merendahkan (dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa tebakan Gilbert memang benar).

Gilbert menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Karena tidak ada hal lain yang kira-kira kau akan bicarakan padaku selain _hal itu_. Aku bukan anak OSIS, aku biang keonaran—tidak mungkin kan Ketua OSIS terjun langsung untuk memaki-maki salah satu dari beberapa berandal di sekolah ini?!" sang sulung Beilscmidt nyengir tidak berdosa, cengiran yang membuat Arthur berhasil memutar bola matanya—lagi.

"Kau terbentur apa?! Aku pernah mendampratmu habis-habisan tanpa Bonnefoy dan Carriedo di ruang OSIS," decak Arthur, melangkah mendekati si pemuda beriris merah itu dengan tatapan tajam nan sarkatik. Gilbert membelalakan matanya—mungkin berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa pernah dia mengalami kejadian tersebut. "Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan."

"Tampaknya pembicaraan mulai berubah menjadi serius sekarang."

"Sejak tadi aku serius, _git_! Hanya saja kau yang menganggapnya tidak serius!"

"Oh oke. Maaf," Gilbert nyengir lebar, menyilangkan lengannya di dada seolah itu adalah tanda permintaan maafnya. Tanda macam apa itu?! "Jadi sesuatu yang penting itu apa, Art?"

Arthur mengerutkan keningnya—siap berargumen mengenai nama panggilannya—tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya membuang-buang waktu lagi sekarang. "Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk manggung."

Kini Gilbert yang memutar bola matanya sambil menjitak pelan kepala Arthur. "Bodoh. Tadi kan aku sudah bilang seperti itu!"

Alis Arthur kembali menukik. "Mungkin?! Aku tidak menyimaknya," ketus sang Brit dengan datar. Menarik sebuah kursi yang terletak di seberang kursi Gilbert. "Aku serius kali ini. Aku benar-benar mau."

Seringai penuh rasa puas mengembang di bibir Gilbert. "Terima kasih."

Pemuda dengan iris hijau cemerlang itu ikut tersenyum—meski samar-samar. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Beilschmidt," gumam Arthur. Gilbert memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. "Aku bisa menunjukan kepada Oliver dan membuat bangga Oliver di sana."

Dan Arthur tercekat ketika Gilbert mengulurkan kelingkingnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat tulus—Arthur hanya pernah melihat Gilbert Beilschmidt tersenyum usil. "Kalau begitu mari kita mulai berlatih untuk mempersembahkan yang terbaik—," Gilbert menggoyang-goyangkan jari kelingkingnya. "—Bersama-sama, tentunya."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Arthur pun menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking pucat Gilbert.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Akhirnya fic ini kelar juga yaolo ;A; butuh waktu lama nyelesain fic nista ini /pundung with Raivis(?)/

Maaf bila saya belum bisa menghidupkan jiwa yandere Ivan, padahal saya sendiri tergolong cewek _yandere-kuudere_ /apasih/ Scott sumpah saya bikin kejam(?) di sini, soalnya saya pikir "Scott Kirkland kayaknya asik kalau sifatnya dibikin semacam Akashi Seijuurou dari fandom sebelah" /apasih#2/

Ceritanya ini mau dibikin two-shoot, tapi ternyata harus three-shoot ya ;AA;

Last 3 words from me, mind to RnR?

**-T. Natsumi**


End file.
